


Bedtime Blues

by paperhound



Series: FFXV Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression, Daddy Kink, Hinted Age Regression, Hinted Little Space, Little Space, M/M, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperhound/pseuds/paperhound
Summary: A long day, they're tired, but at least they can exchange some loving words before the night ends.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828048
Kudos: 26





	Bedtime Blues

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized way after I almost finished Costlemark Tower that. You need. A key. For the end (: anyway I sent them to camp at like 4 in the morning when I couldn't open the door and Noctis fell asleep on his blue chocobo who I named Magic, and I had to write about it because that's too cute. 
> 
> Little space/age regression if you squint, but it isn't straight up mentioned. Just hinted. That is heavily inspired by taketheblanket here on Ao3, their "Playing House" series was the first I've read back in this fandom after 3 years, and I cannot get it out of my head.

It's four in the morning, and exhaustion has hit them all. Ignis and Gladio are the ones who find it easiest to stay awake, both well adjusted to long nights taking care of their prince, Gladio deciding to be such a dear and helps Ignis with their overdue dinner. It's just some triple meat sandwiches; they'll have a bigger, better breakfast in the morning... if they wake up at a decent hour to call it breakfast.

Prompto ducks away in the tent with his sandwich, chowing down with big bites to get it over with so he can pass out. Noctis lays against his chocobo, who is curled up in a ball of baby blue dyed feathers. Gladio and Ignis take their seats around the fire, taking their time with their own meals.

"Rough day," Gladio mutters as he stares towards the flames. "All of that work, just to turn around because we didn't have a key..."

"Seems like bad luck this week all around," Ignis agrees in a somber sigh. "We'll try again another time. We're lucky we made it back without any fatal casualties." He's realizing just how weary he really is with each bite he takes of his sandwich, eyes heavy and dry, back stiff, muscles burning and throbbing. It's been a long day and they've almost been up for a solid twenty four hours, running around on hunts all day only to find themselves following Noctis into some old ruins come sundown, where they spent the rest of their night fighting daemons in hopes to find something worth while.

"Hey, Iggy, look."

Gladio's gentle voice pulls Ignis from his thoughts, and he looks where Gladio's gaze rests. On the ground covered in glowing runes, Noctis lays against his chocobo, eyes closed and body completely lax, a strand of his messy hair against the corner of his slightly parted lips. He's passed out, and a few bites of sandwich remain in his hand, barely holding onto it.

"Couldn't even finish dinner," Ignis sighs fondly with a shake of his head.

"We've been at this so long, yet he's still not used to it." Gladio clicks his tongue before finishing off his own dinner, and takes a quick gulp from his water bottle.

"Will any of us be used to sleep deprivation?" Ignis muses.

Gladio clicks his tongue, "Got me there."

"Carry him to the tent, will you?" Ignis requests, standing to take what was left of Noct's sandwich to store for extras for his breakfast. "I'll get him ready for bed once he's in."

"Yeah, yeah." Gladio would complain, say Noctis needs to get up himself, but waking the exhausted prince would trigger a tantrum that nobody wants to deal with. So he hauls himself up, trudges to Noctis and kneels down.

Noctis usually looks annoyed, or deep in thought nowadays. Sleep softens him, and Gladio takes a moment to appreciate his soft features. Still some baby fat on his cheeks, plush lips and dark lashes that glisten when he cries.

He cries a lot in private lately.

Magic, Noctis' chocobo, coos curiously as Gladio moves an arm under the crook of Noct's legs. "It's bedtime, buddy. Night, Magic. He's just fine with us."

The oversized bird coos once more before fluffing his feathers and rests his head back on the ground. Gladio scoops up the prince in his arms, picks himself up and trudges to the tent for the night. Noctis is as light as a feather, even when he's nothing but dead weight. Gladio still wonders how he's able to swing a great sword twice his weight with immaculate precision.

Ignis is waiting inside already. Prompto is passed out on the far right, curled in a tight ball and clinging to his pillow. With a little gesture from Ignis, Noctis is laid down in the middle between Gladio's spot on the far left, and Ignis who takes his spot by Prompto.

"Hold him up, please," Ignis whispers, unwilling to risk waking their two heaviest sleepers. With Gladio's assistance, Ignis works Noct's jacket off, folding it and laying it by his pillow. Then off comes the glove, then his boots. Gladio lays their prince down, strokes his bangs back to admire his relaxed expression, brows no longer furrowed in thought or physical pain.

"What a day," Gladio sighs quietly, moving to pull off his own boots.

"I'll allow us all to sleep in tomorrow. There won't be any getting these boys up early." Ignis' weary eyes flutter as he takes off his own shoes, close to sleep himself. His vision shifts and he removes his glasses, setting them above his pillow before leaning down to press a gentle kiss upon his prince's forehead.

"Hmph... precious," Gladio murmurs, leaning down to give Noctis a kiss on his forehead as well.

"He really is," Ignis agrees.

"You too, Mama," Gladio corrects, and reaches forward to cup Ignis' chin, pulls him close for a kiss just above Noctis.

Ignis flushes red, and quickly clears his throat before laying down. "Not in front of Prompto..."

"He's asleep."

"You need to be."

"They won't wake up."

Ignis shoots him a glaring look which makes Gladio submit, though he's still got a grin plastered on his face as he moves to zip up the tent. When he returns to his spot, Ignis is pressing quiet kisses over their prince's temple, but Noct, exhausted, does not stir. It's rare these days that they can confide in their past rituals, and it's definitely causing some uneasiness among the three. Prompto can't know: it's risky enough as it is.

Once Gladio's settled, Ignis glances back to Prompto; he hadn't moved from his spot, and is even snoring so softly. With that knowledge, Ignis cautiously leans over Noctis, pressing a kiss to Gladio's temple, receiving a surprised, quiet gasp in response.

"Love you, Daddy," Ignis coos quietly, so quiet that he can barely hear it himself.

Gladio smirks, even if it's tired. "Love you more, Mama."


End file.
